Life Through My Green Eyes:The Diary of Lily Evans
by lilyjames4ever
Summary: This is my life... my new boyfriend has a perverted best friend, & MY best friend has a perverted boyfriend. Chapter 1 up. Working on ch. 2!


Life through My Green Eyes:  
  
The Diary of Lily Evans  
  
Chapter 1: The Day I became James' Girlfriend!  
  
Sunday, August 8th, 1972 My Bedroom  
  
This is my first entry in my new diary I got for my seventeenth birthday! You know something really cool happened this morning! I woke up in my daybed and I saw an owl sitting on my windowsill, so I let it in. Do you know whose owl it was? James'!!! I was soooo excited that I think I fell off my bed!!! Here, I'll put in here what the letter said:  
  
Dearest Lillian Marie Evans,  
I know you hate that name so that's why I wrote it down. I hope you have a wonderful birthday with lots of joy and cool presents. You know at the end of the year last what I tried to say, but never got to finish. well I wanted to ask you again.Lily would you go out with me? If you say 'yes' (I hope that's what your letter says) or 'no' (I hope that's NOT what your letter says) please owl me back with your answer.  
Yours Truly,  
James Potter P.S.- Sirius says "Hi" P.P.S.- Sirius wants to know what color knickers you have on (You don't have to answer that) P.P.P.S.- This is Sirius writing and I say yes you do have to answer my question and is my dearest Nicole at your house? If she is tell her, her honey-bunny said "Hi!"  
  
Yes! James actually asked me out! Now what to write in my letter back:  
  
Dearest James Harold Potter,  
Yes, you are right. I do hate the name Lillian, so please don't call me that. Thanks, I did get a lot of cool presents and you made my day wonderful! My answer to your question will be. um. I don't know. should I say 'yes' or should I say 'no'? I think I'll go with.....YES!!! Yes, of course I'll go out with you!!! Do hurry and write back!  
Love, your new girlfriend,  
Lily Evans  
  
P.S.- Hi Sirius! P.P.S.- Thanks James, I don't think I will answer that question. P.P.P.S.- No I will not answer your perverted question and no Nicole isn't here, but she will be later. I'm going to have a sleepover later tonight and she, of course, is invited. P.P.P.P.S.- James. were is my birthday present? (Not to be rude, but I am your girlfriend ()  
  
So that if the letter I sent to James. I wonder if he will get me a present for me?  
  
LATER  
  
James still hasn't written back.(. I wonder if it was just another one of their stupid pranks? Hum. I don't think James would do that to me, I mean we've known each other for. well.EVER! Oh, Nicole just got here. ttyl!  
  
STILL LATER  
  
James FINALLY has written back, I think Nicole knew all about it, because she asked me if I had gotten any letters from anyone today! Sirius probably told her, since they are going out and all. I swear, Nicole has a perverted tosser for a boyfriend!!! After I told him that I wouldn't tell him what color knickers I had on he asked me what color BRA I had on!!! Here I'll write down the letter after NICOLE LEAVES MY ROOM FOR FIVE MINUTES!!! (srr about that. Nicole was reading over my shoulder so I had to write big so she would get the idea to leave the room while I write in my diary) OK, here is the letter:  
  
Dearest Lily,  
See I didn't call you that name you don't like! Sorry it took so long for me to answer your letter, because Sirius, being the pervert he is, took my letter you sent back to me to see if you had told him the color of your knickers! He didn't give it back to me for two hours, because he locked himself in my bathroom and wouldn't come out until my mum said that dinner was ready. So. we are really going out? Oh, I can't wait to see you! Mabey you and Nicole could come over sometime over the next month or something. I'll give you your present the next time I see you!  
Love you like a girlfriend (lol),  
James  
  
P.S.- we should make up nicknames for each other P.P.S.- I want mine to be 'Jamie' P.P.P.S.- Sirius wants one, too. I told him you could come up with a good one! P.P.P.P.S.- Can Sirius and I come over to your sleepover, too? We'll be good. I promise!!! P.P.P.P.P.S.- this is Sirius writing again! Love Yah Nicole! Anyway. Lily what color bra do you have on?  
  
So this is my life. I get a new boyfriend with a perverted best friend and MY best friend has a perverted boyfriend! Oh yah, and I'm a witch! 


End file.
